1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stethoscope, more particularly to a stethoscope that can be worn and taken off using only one hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional stethoscope is shown to include a pair of branches 10, and a Y-shaped rubber tube 11 that has a first tube section 111, and two second tube sections 112 connected to the first tube section 111. The first tube section 111 has a distal end which is connected to a chest piece (not shown). Each of the second tube sections 112 is connected to a respective one of the branches 10.
In actual use, a wearer first holds the branches 10, and then plugs or moves the branches 10 into or away from the wearer's ears using both hands. Therefore, the conventional stethoscope may result in inconvenience during use.